Decendants
by Honors
Summary: The gang get knocked into the futere. What'll happen when they meet their decendants? You'll have to read and find out?
1. Prologue

Descendants

Prologue

They had been fighting this battle for five days straight. As if it wasn't bad enough it had started raining on the second day and showed no signs of stopping. He should be out there fighting with them, but they had insisted that he be the one to command the army. How ironic, half the men that he had command of were risking their lives for a second time and against the same enemy. Everyone thought that the past avatar and his friends had finally ended the war, but after the death of the fire lord and his queen the fire nation fell apart. Until a twisted firebender took hold of the country and decided to finish what her great grandfather had started. Now here they were at Omashu fighting for their lives again but this time it wouldn't go so easy.

"Avatar we've just gotten an urgent message from the front line" a general announced.

Shan was pulled out of his thoughts and turned to see an earthbender soaked to the bone with water and sweat. His message must be important or why would he continue with multiple burns and cuts in his body. This man might not make it through the night but he wasn't going to make easy for the fire nation.

"What's your message?" Shan asked

"Platoons six and seven have been captured sir." The messenger stated as he collapsed of exhaustion.

General Chong saw the look on Shan's face and immediately felt for the boy. The general had learned the value of friendship long ago while he was still a traveling nomad. He had even bumped into the last avatar on his troubles, but now he was a serious man of the earth kingdom.

"Guards take this man to the infirmary immediately." The guards obediently followed the old general's orders and quickly removed the now unconscious messenger.

"Shan I'm sure that they're alright. Look who were taking about. They're all right." Chong looked at the 16year old boy. He looked so much like his parents grey eyes brown hair and light skin.

Shan felt his throat dry as anger started to bubble up from inside him. How could this happen. Two of the best units in the entire army captured. He had assigned them specifically to those platoons in an attempt to keep them safe. In his attempt to keep them safe he had handed them to the enemy. Shan felt the anger build up until some of it leaked out. Shan smashed his fist into the table in front of him. Chong immediately jumped as he saw the force of Shan's blow send cracks running across the stone table.

"What about platoon four?!" Shan barked at the nervous general.

"We retreated just like you ordered." A voice came from the door way.

Shan's face instantly changes from anger to one of pure relief. He had never been so happy to see Kanna and Ursa in his life. Shan quickly ran to his friends and embraced them.

"Shan I know that were at war but get over it." Ursa replied as she force her way out of Shan's embrace. She was so much like her mother. Raven black hair, bright green eyes and a spirit that couldn't be broken. Kanna noticed a tear that had made its way down Shan's face.

"What's wrong?" Kanna asked in a worried tone. Kanna reminded Shan more of his mother than his uncle or aunt. Her beaming blue eyes, cut brown hair, and light brown skin.

"Where are the others?" he could see tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Shan where are they?" Ursa looked up at her older friend hoping for good news.

"What? I can't hug two of my best friends during a battle? They're fine. Don't worry." Good for Shan that he had learned to lie to friends a long time ago when their parents were still alive.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but what do you mean you were ordered to retreat?" the general questioned walking over to the group.

"We got a message saying that the enemy had already infiltrated the city, and that all units were to fall back to the city." Kanna replied a bit shocked by the general's reaction.

"Yeah the message had the royal seal and everything." Ursa assured.

"The only messages that bear the royal seal come from us." Replied the old general

"And we haven't sent any messages." Shan finished

As soon as Shan finished his statement they heard a huge explosion. The group rushed to the balcony and watched in horror as the main gate collapsed. Fire nation soldiers begun to pour in to the huge court yard. The soldiers had no mercy; they hacked down anyone in their path. Earthbender after earthbender fell as the soldiers made their way deeper into the city.

"General, sound the retreat." Shan commanded with a grim voice.

"But sir"

"I said sound the retreat!" Shan yelled at the old general. Kanna and Ursa were startled by the sudden anger in their friend's voice.

"Look I don't like the Idea of running but we have no choice." Shan looked at the general with an understanding face, "Kanna, Ursa, I want you to take as many earthbenders as you can out through the secret passages. Hopefully they haven't found them yet. The general and I will gather as many soldiers as we can and buy you some time."

"Where do we go when were out of the city?" Ursa asked

"Go to Ba sing se. I'll meet you there" Shan whispered as he embraced his friends and jumped off the balcony.

"Please Shan. Be careful." Kanna whispered.

The horns that signaled the retreated sounded and with that Kanna and Ursa followed their friend's orders.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: the story will take place after episode 312, instead of the fall of Ba sing se like I originally had it. This Chapter is dedicated to Liooness; this is my way of saying thanks XD. This is my first fanfic so please!! R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar. Wish I did but I don't. The only things that I own are my characters

Descendants

Chapter 1

It had already been a week since Zuko had joined the group and started training the avatar. As if teaching Aang firebending wasn't hard enough he had to be cautious of a certain waterbender, who was watching his every move and an earthbender looking for payback.

Zuko walked out of his room ready for another, hopefully eventful day. Aang wasn't making much progress in his fire bending training; he was barley able to create a flame. Zuko walked down the hallway as he strapped his swords to his back and stopped in front of Aang's room.

"Avatar! Get up!" Zuko yelled as he tried to open Aang's locked door.

"What's all the yelling about?" Toph asked rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Aang, he's trying to skip training again. Would you mind?" Zuko gestured to the door.

A small smile appeared at the end of Toph's mouth as she sent a boulder flying through the door. Zuko peered at the hole that Toph had just created.

"Remind me to stay on your good side." Zuko walked over to Aang's bed and lifted the covers. As soon as the covers flew off the bed, Zuko only saw a flash of black and white fur. Zuko stumbled back as he tried to pry a lemur from his face. When he had finally managed to break the small animal's grip the only thing that Zuko heard was a fit of giggles the came from the blind earthbender.

"What's so funny?" Sokka asked as he poked his head through the now broken door.

"Nothing!" Zuko yelled in frustration.

Sokka continued down the hall. By now everyone was already around and about.

"Come on we better go find twinkle toes." Toph helped Zuko off the floor and lead the way to where the others had gathered. Zuko caught several glares form Katara as he and Toph walked up.

"Where's Aang?" Zuko looked at the waterbender who preparing the group's breakfast.

"How should I know? You're his firebending teacher." Katara answered icily.

"What's your problem?!" frustration clearly in Zuko's voice, "We're on the same side now!"

"Here we go again." Toph mumbled as she sat next to Sokka and the others.

"You want to know what my problem is. Well let me think… hmm, maybe it has to do with the time you attacked my home at the South Pole or maybe it was the time you hired a bunch of pirates to hunt us down. I know maybe it was the time you fought with your sister at Ba sing se and nearly got Aang killed!" Katara glared at Zuko.

He only looked at the ground remembering all things that he had done. He couldn't blame her; he would probably react the same way. He had done some terrible things but he was trying to make up for them, surely that meant something.

"I've already apologized for all of that. What else do you want from me?!" Zuko looked to see a mixture of emotions written on Katara's face, anger, hatred, and sorrow "Forget it! You can tell Aang when he's ready to start training, he can come find me!"

With that Zuko walked off into the temple. Katara sat on a cushion and stared at the boiling pot that contained their breakfast. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt someone sit next to her. Katara turned to see none other that Toph sitting next to her. There was a long uncomfortable silence in the group; it was broken when Toph spoke up.

"You should go easy on him. I know that he's done a lot of bad stuff, but he is trying to make up for it." Katara looked down shocked at the small earthbender; of all the people here, Toph was the one that had become the voice of reason. Katara looked up at everyone and received more than one nod of encouragement from her friends.

"Breakfast is almost ready… maybe you should go get him." Katara replied reluctantly.

Toph gave her a gentle smile and walked off in the direction Zuko had, only minutes before.

Zuko looked at the scenery in front of him. The view from atop the cliff was breath taking. He sat at the edge.

"I can't believe she still blames me for everything that's happen, but she's right. It was my fault; because of me the avatar was nearly killed."

Zuko's thoughts swirled around the events of Ba sing se. He thought of being imprisoned with the waterbender and of the look on her face when he had decided to join Azula. He thought of his uncle and how he had fought to defend the avatar. His thoughts began to drift back to Azula and of the Fire Nation. He thought of his mother. Then he thought of Mai and how he had to leave her to go with the avatar.

"I hope she can forgive me." he whispered

"Who are you taking about?" a voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Zuko turned to see Toph sitting next to him.

"No one." Zuko stated.

"If it matters I know how feel."

"How?! How could you know?!" the anger erupted out of Zuko "How could you know how it feels to leave everything behind. To leave your home and the person you care about!"

"Because I just know! Ok!" tears threaten to fall form Toph's face as memories of her parents fill her head.

"How?! How could you possibly know?!"

"Because I had to do it! I left my parents and my home to help Aang!"

Zuko could see a single tear roll down her cheek. Toph moved to get up but stopped when she felt a hand on hers. Zuko brought her into his embrace. Toph struggled to get loose but was soon over come by her tears. She move into Zuko's embrace as the tears that she had worked so hard to hold back flowed down her face.

"I'm sorry." Zuko whispered

Toph quickly jumped out of Zuko's hug and stepped away.

"What is it?" Zuko asked his voice full of concern. He watched as Toph wiped the tears from her face. A rustling sound came from the bushes behind them. Zuko jumped to his feet and unsheathed his swords.

A/N: well there it is the first chapter of my story. Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. I hope that you enjoyed it. I'm going to try to update at least once a week. This is my first fanfic, so please R&R!!! I'll accept any kind of review.

P.S.: I'm going to hold a contest. You have to guess who are the parents are of my three characters are. You can read the prologue of my story for clues. I still haven't decided the prize but it'll be worth it.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: yes. Know it's about time I got this chapter in and I greatly apologize.

I've look at my present situation and decide that I'm going to have to keep my chapters short, at least until my basketball season is over. I'm going to update at least once a week, hopefully more if I'm lucky.

There were two people who won my contest. They were both right in figuring out the parents of my character. First, Shan sixteen year old son of Katara and Aang. My second character is Ursa, thirteen year old daughter of Toph and Zuko. My last character is Kana, the fourteen year of Suki and Sokka. This chapter is dedicated to Kasamari and Lioness. Their prize is two reviews from me, to any story of their choice. Good job guys. Now on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: don't own avatar. Wish I did, but I don't.

Chapter 2

Toph and Zuko stood waiting for what might appear out to bushes. A featureless figure stumbled out.

"I know who it is." Toph started of towards the figure but was stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"We have to be cautious about this."

"She needs help. Now let go of me!" Toph yelled

"T-Toph?" the figure looked up to see Toph trying to escape Zuko's grip, "Toph!" the girl quickly rose to her feet and hurled a weapon at Zuko. Zuko saw the girls throw and pushed Toph out of the weapons path. Zuko could feel the breeze of the weapon as it whizzed by his face.

"What was that for!?" Toph yelled towards the attacker

The girl charge towards Zuko but was stopped when a wall of earth appeared in front of her.

"Toph! What are you doing?" the girl stunned by her friend's action.

"I know what you're thinking, but Zuko's not your enemy. He's actually-"

"Toph watch out!" Zuko yelled as he watched the girl's weapon fly towards the earthbender. Toph heard Zuko's warning but not in soon enough. Toph felt a sudden thud on her heard then everything was still. Zuko rushed over to a now unconscious Toph.

"Get away from her!" Zuko looked up just in time to avoid the girl's blade and roll out of reach of the travel wary warrior.

"Who are you?" Zuko yelled as he took a fighting stance. The girl didn't answer the firebender's question. She merely stared at him with confusion and anger as she stood over Toph.

Why had Toph tried to protect him? After all he's done. Yes, she knew who he was, Zuko Prince of the Fire Nation and son of Firelord Ozai. She said that he wasn't her enemy but how was that possible? This was the firebender that had nearly burned her village to the ground. She couldn't forgive him for it. She wouldn't forgive him for it.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked again in frustration.

"It figures that you don't remember me. You nearly burned my village to the ground on you hunt for Aang!" The girl yelled.

How did this girl expect Zuko to recognize her? Truth be told when Zuko and his uncle were hunting the avatar they visited many villages; more than few were left in flames.

Zuko was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of rapid footsteps. Zuko looked up to see the girl merely feet away sword in hand. Zuko had just enough time to bring up his swords and blocked the travel wary girl's attack. Zuko blocked attack after attacked, giving ground with each new blow. The girl looked as if she had been traveling for months on end, but each strike was just as strong as he next.

If Zuko did think of something soon she would force him right of the cliff side. Toph said that she knew the girl. If that was true; this girl was a friend of the avatar. How was he supposed to fight back? He was already walking a fine line with the group with the exception of Aang. Zuko felt a sudden rush the suddenly realized that he was on his back. He looked up to see that the girl had a stern expression on her face. Zuko gave the girl an impressed and angry stare as she pressed the end of her sword to Zuko's chest.

"Why didn't you fight back? The first time we fought you easily beat me and three of my friends." The girl asked pushing her sword into the firebender's chest.

"Toph said that she knew you which means, your friends with the avatar." Zuko answer in a calm voice.

"So, you let me win?" the girl replied in confusion

"Who said the fight was over?" The firebender spun around on his back, tripping the Kyoshi warrior as he stood up. Zuko looked down at Suki and pointed his own sword down at her chest.

"Now, who are you?" Zuko asked in a stern voice.

Suki gave an exasperated sigh before she answered "My name is Suki. I'm the leader of the Kyoshi warriors."

"Kyoshi…now I remember. Your island was guarded by a sea serpent." Zuko keeping his sword on Suki's worn breastplate.

"What were you doing with Toph?" Suki asked now glaring at the firebender.

"w-we were talking." Zuko answered trying to shake off the redness that was starting to creep over his face.

"Why?" Suki asked.

"Because I'm teaching the avatar how to firebend. It's already been a couple of days since I started his lessons."

"Katara." Suki looked past the firebender in front of her to see the waterbender walk up with a furious look on her face.

Zuko turned expecting to see a ferocious look on the waterbender's face but instead came face to face with a surge of water. The water knocked Zuko of his feet and sent him flying into a near by tree. The water quickly froze over his body pinning him in place.

A/N: there you have it. The next chapter should be up soon. I promise. If you read this please review. Nothing irritates me more than readers who don't review. X (

So anyways please R&R. ill ace pet any for of criticism


End file.
